User talk:Littletigress10
welcome hello people feel free to chat with me and other people 3 rules 1.no cursing 2.no rudeness and fighting 3.dont get me mad cause i will yell thnak u for ur time OK MESSAGE FOR EVERYONE go to animalplanet.com battle of the breeds and click new game:sweetiest puppies and vote for the chiachuachuas white and tan please i want them to win please and thank you---littletigress10--- could you give us a link? and do we have to use E-mail addresses? xoxo Luna. ok animalplanet.com no email address sorry. anyways, you said something about being friends...are you sure you want to be friends with a 13 yearold vampyre? LunaBella 18:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) its ok and u spelled vampire wrong and vampires are real but i dont think u are one so yes i well be ur friend just put ur sig. on friend list because i am one! and again, you have to respond on the others talk page or they don't know you responded. that's what these are for -> LunaBella 19:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) UR NOT A VAMPIRE!! for your sake i'll stop insisting, but i can't hang on your page forever, so can you please post messages on my talk page? LunaBella 19:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) fine dork. i just mean since i have something else going on right now i can tell when you post there and not here because refreshing takes a little bit. sorry. we can still talk like this though. no im not a dork im not talking to u! i'm sorry. i'll go then. NO DONT GO ITS OK! allright, i'm still here. thanx for not leving i never really do. is there anything you would like to talk about? umm maby tigers there my favorite animal do u want to talk about somthing else if u do thats ok i dont ming it's fine, whatever you want. thanxs for voting for the chichuchuas i dont know how to spell it thought so how about we talk about tigers how much do u know about them? not much; other than there's like, only 200 left or something like that. and they have stripes! lol my mom was staring at me cuase i was laughing my head of! they have stripes WE ALL HAVE STRIPES!!!!!!!!!! lol and only less then 2,000 left!they say in 10 years they well be gone nooooooooooooo! i know, it's sad. what do you mean? we all have stripes? IM HYPER THAT WAT!! poor tigers help i drank like 18,000 cans of vault this morning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LOL!!! i can't stop laughing when i see that! LOL have u herd of a book called warriors???please answer thisWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE no. what's it about? cats ok so go on warriors wiki.com and there are these 3 cats i hate 2 of them so there are 3 cats named firestar cinderpelt and sandstrom i hate sandstorm and cinderpelt and sandstorm was firestars mate and cinderpelt had a crush on firestar and sandstorm and cinderpelt just stared at them and sandstorm its like she is saying stay away from firestar he is my mate and cinderpelt:but hes so......HOT! if u h=go on my blog fireXspotted on warriors wiki i say that on there i see. dont u think that alec is cute the vampyre?check him out i have, he is cute. do you want to read my blog og posts? they are about a book i am writing. do you want a link? hes so cute umm yes yes i do want a link http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LunaBella here is the link to the list of my blogs and stories thanx the story was good and can u remind me every 5-10 min. to look at the clock i got a show coming on at 6:00 and i forget to look at the clock thanx sure. what time is it over there? 3:01 exacctly cool, i guess i'll tell you when it's 4:59 over here then because right now i have 2:03 on the clock wat state do u live in i know that there sre time deffrences but sre u like in illonse?? i'm in Oklahoma.ok u live in o.k. kool it's alittle boring though; and the sun hurts. ahh i got to go in like fifteen minets JUST KIDDING you are funny thankx its my specialty unfortuneatlly i do have to go, sorry i'll talk to you later though, ok? K MILK EXOPS CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOL you're funny, but i have to go now, bye and talk to you soon. K COWS POOP MILK Hello. did you see your show? i'm sorry i was not on to tell you. what?? to ^Hey! sorry i wasn't here for a little bit but i need your help! http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Vampire_(subspecies) go here and vote either "vampire" or "vampyre" all'ight? LunaBella 11:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ohh yea i saw my show i was conffuesed what are you doing MESSAGE FOR EVERYONE:go to animal planet and click the spot:battle of the breeds and vote for the beagle sierra i like her please thank you---littletigress10--- I voted for you tigress!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ friend list anyone how wants to be my friend write your signature and i will right to you on your talk page thank you---littletigress10--- thanx and sorry. LunaBella 18:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) thanx and srry for what???---littletigress10--- i voted! it is sad though...10% votes for what you wanted and 90% for the black and white dogs...i vote for you though. xoxo Luna. LunaBella 18:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) thanx and sorry for not leaving my ~ and you have to respond on the other's page so they know you responded. xoxo Luna LunaBella 18:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) lunabella this page is for friends sig. if u want to talk to me then click edit and lets chat on the welcome page ok LunaBella 18:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) and it's spelled right, that's how the real ones spell it. kool but how do u know how they spell it??